


Hinata No!

by KeijiBokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata shoyou - Freeform, Kinda fluff, M/M, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeijiBokuto/pseuds/KeijiBokuto
Summary: When Hinata follows Bokuto and Akaashi without them knowing he gets something he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Hinata No!

**Author's Note:**

> My works aren't that good but I have so many ideas so I'll be trying ti improve mamacitas <3

Bokuto and Akaashi always thought their relationship was well hidden, well it was actually, Akaashi was extra careful with who was nearby and how long they were in an area by themselves. Bokuto was doing his part as well, making up believable accuses (which was a shock to both of them) and was self controlling when he "really really needed" to kiss Akaashi. It was all going according to plan until, they were followed unknowingly by a curious underclassmen. 

It was a Friday, there was a scheduled practice match between Fukurodani and Karasuno. It was the last set of the game that'd decide the winner. With a call of Bokuto's name, Bokuto came running like an owl going in on it's prey, with a loud smack the ball slammed on the floor, Karasuno's libero desperately diving to safe it. Fukurodani won the practice match. Hinata, a short aspiring ace, came running to Bokuto in excitement and nonstop questions. 

When Karasuno was packing up to leave, Bokuto pulled Akaashi outside and led him to the bleachers. Hinata still wanting to ask more questions, innocently followed them, not thinking much of it. "Uh oh" said Komi, Fukurodani's Libero. "Think he knows?" asked Washio, another member of Fukurodani's team. "Doubt it, let's just hope they aren't going do what I think they're going to do." Konoha said.

Bokuto sat down on the bleachers pulling Akaashi onto his lap. Hinata saw this and hid behind the wall, it's not like he meant to be creepy he was just curious and in shock! In the distance Hinata could hear Bokuto speak, "I missed you Kaashi", Akaashi looking down at Bokuto responded with, "Mm, you could live a few hours without a kiss,,". Bokuto answered in a whine, "No I can'tttt! Your kisses are the only thing keeping me aliveee Kaaashhiii! Do you want me to dieee?". Akaashi responded giggling, "No I sure don't, I don't know what I'd do without you" Bokuto pulled him into a kiss, Akaashi hummed satisfied, slipping his arms around Bokuto's neck. Hinata didn't know what to think, and it only got worse. Bokuto had started kissing down Akaashi's neck while Akaashi could do nothing but pant and whine. Bokuto's hands had traveled up Akaashi's shirt and down his pants. Every once in a while stopping to grope Akaashi's thighs, which Akaashi found incredibly endearing. Akaashi wanted more. When Bokuto got the message from Akaashi's harder tugs on his hair, Bokuto laid Akaashi down on his back, onto the bleachers.

Hinata was stunned and who could blame him? He was frozen in place until he heard, "Boke! What the hell ar-" He slapped a hand over Kageyama's mouth hoping Bokuto and Akaashi didn't hear them. Based on Akaashi's increasing moans and pants, they didn't. Kageyama looked confused until Hinata pointed at the corner of the wall they were hiding behind, motioning for Kageyama to peek out. When Kageyama looked around the corner he immediately snapped his head back at Hinata with a raging blush on hid face, "We should go, give them their privacy": Kageyama whispered. "Yeah, you're right,, I was just ... uh... stunned ?" Hinata answered. "Yeah Yeah whatever let's just go the bus is waiting for us dumbass." Kageyama whispered back. 

When Hinata and Kageyama arrived at the bus Suga looked at them in concerned, "Are you guys okay? You two look like you're burning up!". "We're fine!" Hinata and Kageyama answered at the same time. "Okay if you say so, let's get going" Daichi said.

It was awhile later when Bokuto and Akaashi left the gym, they took awhile doing uh, stuff that the gym was emptied when they returned. So they left hand in hand and completely oblivious to the trauma they've gifted a couple of Karasuno 1st years.


End file.
